Steve, The Warrior
by Plasmagun234
Summary: Steve was a regular man. He fell from the sky into this blocky world. He meets new friends. Will they survive, Or will they perish in their adventure to kill Herobrine? And will Steve find his special someone? Click the title to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Steve, The Warrior

A man came out of nowhere and falls flat on his face. He was brought into the world by Notch. As he wakes up he says, "Ugh, what happened?" He only remembers one thing. "My name is Steve." His shirt is a light blue and his pants were purple. He looks around and wonders where he is. He makes a crafting table from the wood he got by punching a tree. He then makes a wooden pickaxe and digs. He finds coal and stone. He makes a stone pick, stone sword, and a furnace. He kills cows and pigs. 'I have more than enough food now,' he thought. He uses the leather he got and makes a full set of leather armor. As he walks, he sees some yellow in the distance, and no it wasn't a flower. If he looked closely, he could see it was a person. It was a girl. He couldn't help but stare. She hat on a red T-shirt and jean shorts which showed off her slender legs. Her hair was a beautiful yellow and it reached her mid-back and framed her cute face. She was walking slow and he could see the had a tired expression on her face. She spots Steve staring at her, and she immediately pulls out a stone sword and looks at him warily. "Who are you?" she asks, a little fear into her voice. She hadn't seen another person here before, and he had a stone axe, stone pick, and a stone sword on his belt. Not to mention he had full leather armor on. She had also read a book in a chest that has a little information about the body. It showed the anatomy of man and women. The book also said about how a man can rape a women. And she knew from first glance that he was a man.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Steve says in a calm tone. She relaxes a little but keeps her guard up none the less. Her stomach grumbles, which causes her to blush. Steve pulls out an apple he picked earlier. "Here, eat this. Ive got more than enough food anyways." She, without hesitation, takes the apple and eats it. She felt better as a little energy found it's way into her body. "Thanks, i was hungry," she says. "I heard," he says, which causes her to blush a bit again. "So, what's your name?" she asks, putting her sword away. "The names Steve," he says. "Sarah," she says. "Nice to meet you," he says, holding out his hand. She shakes it and says, "You too." "I was thinking of-" he started to say, but he was cut off by the sound of an arrow being shot. Sarah has her sword out quick and blocks the arrow from hitting her in the leg. Steve takes his sword out also and his axe, crossing them in a dual wield stance . A man waring black jeans and a black jacket come out with a bow and arrow in his hand. "Who are you?" asks Steve, his voice harsher and colder than when he was talking to Sarah.

"I'm Mark," He says. "I just wanted to stop that girl there from moving so I can take her," he says while licking his lips. Turns out Mark had found the same book that Sarah had found. Steve had also found a book like that and knew what he meant. Sarah shivers, and Steve readies himself. "Not on my watch pal," he said, with malice in his voice. Mark shoots again and Steve dodges it and throws his axe. It hits Mark and he screams in pain and falls. Steve goes to him and takes his axe back, pulling it out harshly. He takes his sword out and lands a killing blow, taking off his head. "As I was saying,"...


	2. Chapter 2 New Members And A Sad Event

Steve, The Warrior

In the last chapter, I forgot to mention one important thing...they had human bodies. Anyways, Steve said, "As I was saying, I was thinking of building a house around here and starting a group of people. What do you think?" "Sounds like a plan," she said. "Want to be the first member of my group?" Steve asks. She ponders for a minute. 'It seems like I can trust him,' she thinks, 'but...ah, screw it' "Sure I would love to Steve," Sarah says. "Then let's get building!" Steve exclaimed. They start off with a simple 2-bedroom house made of wood and the roof was made of stone stairs. They somehow can mold stone and iron to make what they need. They both got weapons, tools, and gear.

They meet a new guy. He wore baggy blue jeans, a white stripped shirt with glasses. His name was Jason. Steve saved him at midnight last night.

*Flashback*

Steve was out in the forest going home from a long day of mining. 'I can't wait to get home,' Steve thought. 'I'm so sleepy.' He was suddenly wide awake when a man's scream echoed throughout the forest. Steve runs to the source. A man was on the ground, bleeding, and covered in arrows. He was wearing a white stripped shirt, baggy jeans, and glasses. He was surrounded by zombies and skeletons. Steve quickly kills them with his iron sword. Steve had on his usual clothes with a full set of iron armor on. He walks toward the man and offers a hand. The man takes it and asks, "Who are you?" in a weak voice. "My name is Steve," he says. "Yours?" "My name is Jason," he says. "I have another person with me at our home. We are starting a group. Will you join?" He ponders for a minute. "Sure. I won't survive out here alone anyways." So Steve leads Jason to his and Sarah's home.

*End Flashback*

Jason was brought into Steve and Sarah's home. While Jason ate and recovered, Steve and Sarah expanded the house and built the third bedroom. They all slept soundly at night. They also met another member, a girl. She was a redhead names Amy. Sarah finds her and asks her if she wants to join their group. Amy agrees, and they had their fourth member. The house quickly expanded and grew into a small castle made of stone. Then their fifth member shows up, a guy this time he was a teenager, and was named Ben. One day, Herobrine came. Sarah opened the door to go to the nearby river to relax, when Herobrine comes right when she opens the door. He looks exactly like Steve but his ayes were glowing white. He grabs her by the neck and throws her into a tree. Before she could make contact, Steve grabs her and jumps away. "Thank you Steve," she says. "No problem," he says. He sets her down and dual wields two iron sword, crossing then together. "Who are you?" Steve asks. "I am Herobrine," he says. Before anybody could speak, Herobrine rolls to the side, and an arrow flies by him. Turning around, he sees Jason with a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. Ben had a giant club with spikes on them. Sarah Grabs her battle axe and charges. Steve had his iron armor on. Sarah had gold armor on. Jason had chain armor on. Amy had on leather armor. Ben had no armor on. Herobrine catches Sarah's wrist and, like she was a feather, threw her into the wall in front of the castle. She groans, all the while Herobrine was charging a fireball in his hand. He throws in at her. Her eyes widen and she jumps away in time. The fireball hits the castle wall, then everything seemed to go in slow motion. The fireball connects with the castle wall and explodes. The castle base falls, and so does the castle. They had all their best memories there, all their fun, all their secrets, all their best times were spent in that small castle. It was the most important thing to them, and Herobrine destroyed it. "Oh my God," Sarah whispers, covering her mouth with one hand. "No," Jason says quietly. Amy was close to tears. Ben was having the same reaction as Jason. Steve was a whole other story, he was totally quite and he suddenly he screams, "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Then he charges. Sarah, Jason, Amy, or Ben had never heard Steve so angry, let alone yell. Steve slashes at Herobrine with his sword, then his other sword, using a combo. Herobrine dodges every time. Herobrine punches Steve in the face, kicks him in the stomach, and roundhouses him into the dirt. Herobrine then says, "I will spare you humans. I have no doubt in my mind that you will entertain me later." He then vanishes in a swirl of fire. They all had one think on their minds, 'Herobrine will die.'


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

Steve, The Warrior

The group trudges along, sad from their loss of their home. Everybody was sad, but they were more worried about Steve. He never yelled, and he was never mad. He sensed their worry, so he said, "Guys, don't worry about me, I'm fine." They all believed him, for he was telling the truth. They all thought a change of place would be nice, so they made a boat and set out. They made it to an island, it was a big island at that. They built a 5 bedroom house. They didn't have the stone to make another castle. Ben was killing monsters in the nearby area, Steve was gathering stone, and Amy was getting some metals and wood. Sarah said she wasn't feeling well, so she was sitting on the shore. Amy was done mining, so she sat next to Sarah. "You feeling better?" asked Amy. "No" she answers. "Can I ask you something Amy?" Sarah asked. "Sure, what is it?" Amy answers. Sarah takes a deep breath and asks, "What do you think of Steve?" A little confused Amy answers, "He's kind and brave, why?" Sarah answers so fast Amy couldn't understand, "IthinkImightlikeSteve." "Stop talking so fast!" Amy yells. "Talk slower." I think I might...like Steve. I mean, i might like him...that way." Amy's jaw drops and she was speechless. Amy asks, "When?" "Maybe when we landed on this island," she answers. "Well, what are you going to do?" Amy asks. "I'm going to tell him tonight," Sarah answers. "Ok, good luck," Amy says. Night came quickly, and a couple of minutes later Steve was in his room, reading a book. Everybody was asleep. Steve saw having similar thoughts about Sarah. 'I wish I could tell her, but, I don't know how she would react,' he thought.

Steve's door opens to reveal Sarah. Steve gets butterflies, but he keeps his cool. "Hey what'cha doing?" Sarah asks. "Reading a book," he answers. Unknown to them, everybody else was watching them through a crack in the door. Turns out, Amy had told everybody else. Getting right to the point, Sarah says, "Steve, i need to tell you something. "What s it," he answers. I...well...I..." She trips over her words and was nervous. "Come on Sarah, you can tell me anything," he says. She takes a breath, and says, "I like you Steve, a lot. Steve instantly knows what she means, and he says, "I like you too." Steve then slowly leans in and kisses her right on the lips. She deepens the kiss, and the kiss breaks. She was speechless at first, then says, "Goodnight, Steve, see you tomorrow." "Goodnight," he says back. As soon as she turns, everybody listening turns and runs as fast as they can to their rooms, as if there lives depended on it. They weren't that far off. You piss Sarah off, you won/y be conscious very long. Everybody goes to sleep that night.


End file.
